


Trapped

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cs where they're trapped in a closet for a few hours..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

“This is all your fault,” Emma grumbled as she glared at Killian.

It had started when Killian misplaced his hook. He had taken it off a while back when he wanted to hold Neal. Even though her parents insisted that he wouldn’t hurt the baby just by wearing the hook, he didn’t want to take any precautions. She had understood; of course she had. How could Emma blame him for not wanting to wear his hook?

But then he had gone and misplaced it at her parent’s home. He had put it down somewhere and then the next moment he couldn’t find it at all. He had begun to search everywhere for it; the bedrooms, the couch, even the fridge. But he couldn’t find it. Her parents had insisted on helping, even though they had an outstanding visit they needed to make to check up on Neal. So Killian had told them that they need to go, and that he could find the hook on his own.

She had tried to convince him to let her use her magic to help him. It would have made it so easy. All she had to do is one spell and she could summon it. But he had told her not to waste her magic. Killian had assured her that it wasn’t really necessary for her to help him and that he could find it on his own.

It had driven her crazy; the way he was just searching for it, refusing to let her help, so eventually she had given up, and joined him in his hunt. He had protested and complained, but she refused to back down.

However, Killian had gotten the brilliant idea of checking the closet for it. She had rolled her eyes, but followed him right into it. But the last thing she had been expecting was for the door to slam shut. Emma had been confused, and had tried to use her magic to open the lock. It should have been easy. But the door wouldn’t budge. Killian had told her that it was made out of enchanted wood, so her magic wouldn’t work on it. How the special wood made its way to Storybrooke, she didn’t know; but she had long since learned to question these things.

And now she sat across from Killian waiting for her parents to return so they could get them out.

She and Killian hadn’t talked much about how they wanted to progress their relationship. They had kissed here and there, but it hadn’t been anything serious in terms of discussions. She supposed in a way she was still avoiding it.

“Killian?” Emma asked him quietly.

He looked up at her, curious about why she had said his name.

“I know I haven’t been responsive lately in terms of us being in a relationship,” Emma said gently.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Love,” Killian said softly.

“I feel like I owe you an explanation. There are times when I wish I could be as responsive as my mother and father are to love. I wish I could just open up to it completely and believe in it. I don’t think that you will hurt me, not willingly. I know you love me, and I know you would do anything for me. It still scares me,” Emma admitted.

“You don’t owe me anything, Emma. As long as I can be with you, I’ll take it any way I can get,” Killian told her.

“I want to let down my walls,” Emma said. “I want them all to fall down and to be with you unconditionally and without any sorts of restrictions. I don’t know how to act like my parents do when it comes to love, but you make me want to try. I want to try to be with you, and to let go of everything holding me back. I want to be able to fall in love with you, because I think I’m already half way there.”

Killian leaned in and drew her body to hers. She reached up and cupped his cheek as she pressed her lips against his and kissed him tenderly. She could feel him pull her in tighter and she moved to be closer to him. Emma felt herself melt into his arms and she didn’t quite mind how great it felt to be with him. The pair of them were so enthralled in each other, they didn’t even hear the door open.

“Oh my,” Snow said as she saw the pair of them kissing on the ground.

Her reaction drew her husband over, and when he saw the two of them, he smiled. “About time.”

Snow laughed at what her husband had said, “I was wondering when I would see the two of you like this. I had thought it would take more time, but I can’t say I mind that you’ve brought down Emma’s walls when you did, Killian. Now, do the two of you want to join us for dinner, or do you want to spend more time kissing in the closet?”

Emma blushed slightly. She stood as she held out her hand. Killian slipped his fingers through hers and they headed to the table. As Emma pulled out her chair, she noticed something shinny on it. She reached for it, and laughed when she saw that she found Killian’s hook. She handed it back to him with a grin on her face.

“Maybe I should lose it again,” Killian teased. “Then I can spend another afternoon locked in a closet with you.”

It had earned a laugh from everyone, and Emma couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed she felt to be around Killian. She hadn’t quite let down all her walls, but she knew that as long as Killian was in her life, it would only be a matter of time before they all crumbled down.


End file.
